la union mas poderosa
by bancon69
Summary: mi primer fic en el que se incluyen a legend of zelda, sonic the hedgehog, final fantasy 7 y devil may cry. cloud, link, dante y sonic son sacados de sus mundos por un ente desconocido ¿que querra? viejos enemigos aparecen, dentraran a nuevos mundos y conoceran a unevas personas y realidades. ¿podran vencer al enemigo mas poderoso que han enfrentado los 4 alguna vez?
1. cap 1: encuentros parte 1

**mi primer fic espero que les agrade!**

* * *

**capitulo1: "encuentros" parte 1**

**Era un día soleado en Green Hill zone, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban y Sonic corría como un imbécil, lo usual.**

Sonic: ¡vamos tails apresura el paso!

Tails: (respirando pesadamente) espérame

Sonic: rápido tenemos que llegar a la fiesta con los amigos que provocaron que mis juegos se fueran a la mierda :3 . Por eso no aparecerán en "Sonic the hedgehog 4" ewe

Tails: (apunto del colapso) vaya se ve que nos aprecias

Sonic: lo se soy increíble

Tails: ¬¬ {te odio}

(Se van)

**Mientras en otro lugar, nos encontramos con el héroe favorito de los niños Cloud, haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, sentir lastima por él, bebiendo.¬¬**

Tifa: ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer así?

Cloud: (algo ebrio) ¿a…que…te…refieres?

Tifa: no puedes seguir lamentándote, tienes que continuar con tu vida

Cloud: ¡¿qué vida?! Mi vida…da asco

Tifa: no es para tanto

Cloud: ¿ah no? Lo voy a enumerar para ti:

El único amigo que tuve en soldado fue asesinado por un sociópata homicida

Psicópata al que nosotros tuvimos que matar, ya sabes que me refiero a Sepphirot

Descubro que soy un clon fallido de Sepphirot

Nunca llegue a ser un verdadero soldado, solo un soldado mierda

Pase un tiempo en estado vegetal en una silla de ruedas

Aeris murió T-T

Tifa: aún estoy yo

Cloud: JAJAJAJJAJAJAJ…

**Dos horas después**

Cloud: JAJAJAJAJ…

Tifa: ¿terminaste?

Cloud: aun no…JA…ahora si

Después de todo nuestro maldito esfuerzo no tuvimos ninguna recompensa

La película que tuvimos fue tan mala y sin sentido, que la gente ya no me respeta y me abuchean en la calle

Gente en la calle: BUUUU…..APESTAS CLOUD (le arrojan un tomate)

Tifa: pues la verdad si, tu vida da asco

Cloud: bueno me voy

Tifa: espera tienes que pagar

Cloud: ponlo en mi cuenta

(Sale)

**Ahora nos despedimos de Cloud para…**

**Cloud: ¡oye los diálogos que mediste fueron pésimos, parezco un maldito emo!**

**Pues es así y te jodes**

**Cloud: estúpido**

**¿Qué dijiste?**

**Cloud: NADA O-O**

**Eso pensé. ¿Bien en donde iba?, a sí**

**Ahora nos dirigimos al reino de hyrule. Para encontrarnos a un idiota en túnica verde…ehm…acarreando un montón de bolsas O-O wtf**

Link: Zelda es realmente necesario que haga esto (cargando una gran cantidad de bolsas)

Zelda: absolutamente

Link: y no pueden ayudarte tus sirvientes o algo

Zelda: no quiero molestarlos, además tu estas bien

Link: sabes...a veces pienso que te aprovechas de mí

Zelda: imaginaciones tuyas

Link: yo no creo que sea eso

Zelda: pues así es

Link: ¡EN REALIDAD SIEMPRE SOY YO EL QUE SE TIENE QUE PARTIR EL CULO PARA SALVAR EL REINO Y/O EL MUNDO Y NUNCA OBTENGO NADA A CAMBIO!

Zelda: tu heroísmo es tu propia recompensa

Link: ¡ESO ES PURA…

(Empiezan a discutir)

**Ehm…creo que mejor dejaremos a esos dos ahí, y nos dirigiremos a otro lugar. Una pizzería d la cual se oyen disparos, se ve a un hombre blanco disparando a todo**

Dante: ¡Y ESO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO NO RECIBO MI PIZZA A TIEMPO!

Vendedor: lo…siento señor…pero…tendrá que esperar más…tiempo

Dante: (mirada asesina) ¿Cuánto?

Vendedor: otros 30 minutos…

Dante: …

**La siguiente parte fue retirada por excesos de violencia, y este fic es clasificación T**

**Más tarde en el devil may cry**

Dante: estoy aburrido, como quisiera que pasara algo interesante

?: Ten cuidado con lo que pides

Dante: eh?

**De pronto se abre una especie de portal en el centro del cuarto**

Dante: ¿pero que…

**Sonic seguía corriendo por Green Hill zone, cuando un portal aparece en su camino y tiene que detenerse**

Sonic: ¿pero qué…

**Link y Zelda seguían discutiendo, y el mismo portal vuelve a aparecer**

Zelda: ¿Qué es eso?

Link: ¡princesa ocúltese! ¿pero qué…

**Cloud caminaba por la calle pateando una lata y recibiendo uno que otro tomatazo, cuando otro portal aparece **

Cloud: ¿pero qué…

**Cloud/Dante/Sonic/Link: …demonios es eso?**

**To be continued**

* * *

**¿que seran estos portales?**

**¿que saldra de ellos?**

**¿sonic se enterara que tails aparecera en sonic the hedgehg 4?**

**habra que ver el proximo capitulo**


	2. cap 2: encuentros parte2

**Capitulo 2**

"**encuentro" parte 2**

Cloud/Dante/Sonic/Link: ¿pero qué demonios es eso?

**Aquellos portales tenían atónitos a nuestros héroes y a Cloud, simplemente habían aparecido de la nada, pero se entendía que no pronosticaban nada bueno**

**De pronto desde el portal de link, unas figuras extrañas aparecen**

Link: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

?: somos miembros de los turcos ¿tú eres Link?

Link: y que si lo soy

?: se nos encomendó la tarea de capturarte, debes venir con nosotros por las buenas o nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza

Link: {¿Por qué no me sorprende?} pues supongo que tendrá que ser por las malas

?: esperábamos no tener que recurrir a la fuerza

**Link desenvaina la master sword preparándose para el enfrentamiento que se avecinaba contra estos extraños y poco sutiles sujetos.**

**Uno de los turcos enfrenta frente a frente a link, era mas rápido de lo que link esperaba, pero link no estaría donde esta si se dejase sorprender de esta manera, ya que logra contraatacar rápidamente mandando a volar a ese turco, otro intenta atacarlo por la espalda, pero link lo logra interceptar con su escudo y lo derriba de un golpe con este.**

**Link parecía tener la pelea ganada pero (siempre hay un pero mierda) se da cuenta de algo, faltaba uno de los sujetos, ya que eran tres los que habían salido.**

Link: falta uno, ¿habrá escapado?

**Entonces ocurrió algo jamás visto, dos neuronas de link hicieron contacto**

Link: MIERDA Zelda!

**Link parte buscando a Zelda, y es cuando la divisa siendo llevada por uno de los turcos a través del portal**

Link: ZELDA PUTA NO DEJES TE RAPTEN!

**(entra por el portal siguiendo a Zelda y al turco)**

Turco: misión cumplida, señor

**Sin embargo link no era el único que tuvo un enfrentamiento. Desde el portal de Sonic aparece un hombre de tez purpura**

Sonic: ¿Quién eres?

?:mi nombre es Vatii, pero tú puedes llamarme amo y señor. Ahora si fueras tan amable de venir conmigo por las buenas, no tendré que destrozarte

Sonic: lo siento, pero seguir las órdenes de alguien no es mi estilo

Vatii: pues que así sea

Tails: Sonic tengo un mal presentimiento

Sonic: no te preocupes tails tengo todo contro…

**Sonic no pudo terminar la oración ya que una esfera de energía pasa frente a el casi golpeándolo y destruyendo gran parte de la zona**

Sonic: O-O

Tails: O-O

Vatii: bueno vas a pelear o que?

Tails: (a Sonic) estamos jodidos ¿verdad?

Sonic: (a tails) calma, que no panda el cunico, yo me encargare ya veras. Si de todos modos siempre soy yo el que se encarga de todo ¬¬

**Sonic se prepara para su inminente derrota**

**Sonic: oye**

**Perdón. Sonic aprovecha su velocidad para atacar a Vatii por algún punto ciego, obviamente eso no era posible, Sonic no podía ni acercarse a Vatii, ya que tenia todos los flancos cubiertos y Sonic comenzaba a desesperarse**

Sonic: esto no funciona

Vatii: ¿que ya te estas cansando? Esperaba mas

Sonic: ya se, tails escucha (susurra)

Tails: de acuerdo

**La batalla se reanuda, tails comienza a molestar a Vatii desde el aire, aprovechando la distracción Sonic logra asestar algunos golpes contra Vatii, los suficientes para hacerlo retroceder, Sonic no pierde la oportunidad y comienza a atacar desde todos los lados a Vatii hasta que este se enfurece**

Vatii: ¡ES SUFICIENTE! YA ME CANSE DE ESTOS JUEGOS

**Vatii invoca un grupo de monstruos para encargarse del trabajo**

Vatii: a ver como te las arreglas ahora

Sonic: JA

**Sonic comienza a correr alrededor de los monstruos formando un torbellino, mandando a los monstruos a volar. Una vez derrotados se da cuenta que Vatii huye por el portal**

Sonic: espera, no te dejare escapar

Tails: no Sonic!

(Vatii se va por el portal seguido por Sonic)

Vatii: misión cumplida

**Dante al ver la figura que salía del portal tomo sus pistolas, ebony & ebory, en dirección a la figura, la cual toma la forma de un robot parecido a un erizo azul, METAL SONIC**

Dante: ¿Qué mierda?

**Metal Sonic saca una especie de motor de su espalda, que usa para impulsarse atravesando la pared y otras más hasta llegar a la calle junto con Dante **

Dante: no sé qué verga seas, ¡PERO NADIE, DIGO NADIE, DESTRUYE MI CASA! Excepto yo, lady, trish o cualquier otro demonio que quiera matarme. PERO ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA TE PARTIRE EL CULO MALDITO ROBOT

**Dante comienza a dispararle a metal Sonic, pero no hacían una mierda contra él, ya que estas rebotaban en su metálica piel**

Dante: pues si las cosas son así tendré que... (pone su mano en su espalda)… mierda deje la rebellion en el devil may cry

**Dante comienza a correr hacia el devil may cry seguido por metal Sonic quien volvia a impulsarse para embestir a Dante. Lamentablemente para dante metal Sonic era mas rápido y lo embiste nuevamente, aunque para fortuna para link, cayo en el devil may cry y consigue recuperar su espada**

Dante: muy bien hora de equilibrar las cosas

**Metal Sonic ni se inmuta, y seguidamente lanza un rayo desde sus ojos, el cual dante esquiva a duras penas. Dante comienza a contraatacar rápidamente a metal Sonic con su espada, se podía observar como metal Sonic bloqueaba los golpes de la rebellion pero no podía permanecer así para siempre, y en unos segundos ya tenia preparada una nueva estrategia. Metal Sonic lanza un rayo laser al techo, provocando que este cayera sobre dante, quien al intentar esquivarlo se distrae y no consigue evitar la embestida de metal Sonic que los lleva a ambos dentro del portal**

Dante: maldición

**En otra parte**

?: Señor metal Sonic cumplió con la misión

?: Excelente jejejeje

**Cloud limpiaba los tomates de su cara y ve al ser que sale del portal, una mujer rodeada de murciélagos**

?: jejeje hola encanto

Cloud: ¿quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y porque debería importarme?

?: llámame Nevan corazón, lo que quiero es a ti, y en verdad si debería importarte. ¿Eso responde a tus preguntas?(dice seductivamente)

Cloud: y ¿exactamente qué quieres de mí?

Nevan: nada en especial solo necesito que entres en el portal de ahí

Cloud: creo que responderé, no

Nevan: oh es una pena que pienses así esperaba que me acompañaras como un caballero, ya que no quería romperme una uña obligándote a ir

Cloud: ¿obligarme? Eso quisiera verlo (burlándose)

**Nevan envía a sus murciélagos eléctricos a atacar a Cloud, este sin pensarlo dos veces los desvía con su espada y procede a tacar a Nevan, peo antes de conseguir golpearla ella desaparece en el suelo y reapareciendo tras Cloud y abofeteándolo en el rostro, pero no consigue hacer retroceder a cloud y este contraataca con magia de hielo dañando mucho a nevan**

Nevan: (furiosa) muy bien ahora si me estoy enojando!

**Nevan invoca unas columnas de rayos por todos lados acorralando a cloud **

Cloud: bien tengo dos opciones quedarme y posiblemente morir y ser posiblemente violado por ella o entrar por el portal… ¡elijo el portal!

(entra al portal seguido de nevan)

Nevan: misión cumplida jejeje

**Una vez dentro del portal cloud cae inconsciente, despertando en un mundo imposible de describir con palabras ya que cambiaba a cada segundo, pero no se veía una salida cloud intenta levantarse dándose cuenta que no es el único que está ahí, habían otros tres sujetos en ese lugar con él, también levantándose se miran entre si y dicen la misma frase**

Cloud/Dante/Sonic/Link:¿Quiénes son ustedes?

* * *

**que ocurria ahora?**

**se presentara la mente maestra detras de este plan?**

**habra que esperar para saber**


	3. cap 3: el gran escape parte 1

**un nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade**

**antes de que pregunten el personaje Marker que aparece en este episodio es un personaje inventado por mi su apariencia es de un hombre joven, tez grisacea, cabello blanco, no es muy alto, su personalidad aunque parece tranquilo y servicial en realidad es un asesinoa sangre fria que encuntra diversion en el sufrimiento ajeno**

**en cuanto a la mente maestra no pregunten aun**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

"**el gran escape" parte1**

Cloud/Dante/Sonic/Link: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Cada uno se pone en posición de batalla, dándose cuenta de un pequeño inconveniente**

Dante: WTF O-O mis armas no están

Link: las mías tampoco

Cloud: ni mi espada

Sonic: JA que pena por ustedes, yo no necesito armas para vencerlos

**Cuando Sonic se disponía a moverse, cae al piso**

Sonic: ¡NO MAMES! Pegaron mis pies al piso

Cloud/Dante/Link: JAJAJAJAAJA

Cloud: (que se le salían las lágrimas de la risa) JAJAJA… muy bien parece que a todos nos trajeron aquí contra nuestra voluntad. Será mejor que expliquemos como llegamos y veremos si hay alguna relación

Link: me parece bien

Sonic: yo empezare

**Mientras en otro lugar se decidía el destino de nuestros idiotas… digo héroes**

?: Ya han sido los cuatro capturados, señor, que piensa hacer con ellos ¿matarlos?

?: Paciencia "Marker", todo a su tiempo, tengo grandes planes para ellos

Marker: como usted diga señor, me retirare entonces (sale de la habitación) ¡MALDITO VIEJO ESTUPIDO! LO MAS QUE LOS DEJEMOS CON VIDA, MAYORES SON LAS PROBABILIDADES DE QUE ARRUINEN NUESTROS PLANES. (más calmado) debería matarlo, junto con ellos, pero…no puedo…al menos no aun

**De vuelta con los idiotas, y tras dos largas horas de intentar, por fin consiguen despegar a Sonic del piso, y de explicar cómo llegaron aquí, quienes fueron los que les atacaron y sobre los portales. Nuestros héroes comienzan a buscar una forma de salir**

Cloud: no veo ninguna puerta ni ventana

Dante: las paredes son demasiado gruesas para derribarlas

Link: debe haber algún tipo de ventilación, sino ya nos habríamos asfixiado

Sonic: aquí hay una rendija

Cloud: es muy pequeña

Link: solo podría entrar alguien pequeño

Dante: que fuese algo así como un roedor para moverse ahí dentro

Sonic: ¿pero quién?(todos miran a Sonic) ¿Por qué me miran así? O-O ¡no voy a entrar ahí!

Cloud: es el único modo de salir

Sonic: pero…

Dante: ¿quieres salir o no?

Sonic: está bien T-T

Cloud: toma este radio para mantenernos en contacto

Dante: ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Cloud: pregúntale al idiota que escribe esto

Dante: ¬¬

Link: toma Sonic esto te ayudara (le entrega una caja)

Sonic: ¿en dónde la encontraste?

Link: por ahí :3

**En otra parte**

Snake: coronel ya voy a infiltrarme en la base enemiga

Coronel: recuerda Snake no deben descubrirte

Snake: no se preocupe coronel, tengo un as bajo la manga

(hay dos guardias fuera de la base)

Snake: OK, hora de usar mí siempre confiable ca… (busca no la encuentra) ¿Pero dónde?

Guardia 1: ¿Quién está ahí?

Snake: mierda (escapa)

Guardia 2: ¡alto! (se oyen disparos)

Coronel: ¿Snake? ¡¿Snake?! ¡SNAKE!

**De vuelta con Sonic**

Sonic: y ¿para qué sirve?

Link: si aparecen enemigos te escondes en ella

Sonic: OK ¬¬U

Link: debes darte prisa Sonic, también tienen a Zelda y debe estar sufriendo sin mi

**En otra habitación estaban Zelda, Nevan, Veran y otras chicas bailando la conga**

Sonic: JE, recuerda que no hay nadie mas rápido que yo

Cloud: bien andando

**Sonic entra en el ducto y comienza a buscar una salida**

Dante: ¿crees que Sonic lo logre?

Cloud: yo no contaría con ello

Link: apuesto 20 rupias a que no lo logra

Cloud/Dante: hecho

**Dentro del ducto con Sonic**

Sonic: es un asco aquí dentro. Quiero salir T-T

Cloud: (en el radio) Sonic responde. Cambio

Sonic: aquí estoy. Cambio

Cloud: ¿has encontrado ya una salida? Cambio

Sonic: negativo, y ya deja de decir cambio. Cambio

Cloud: bien dejare de decirlo. Cambio y fuera

**En la habitación dante jugaba con una pelota en la pared**

Link: ¿de donde sacaste la pelota?

Dante: la encontré

Link: ¿me la prestas?

Dante: NO

**Otra vez con Sonic**

Sonic: ¡¿Dónde vergas estoy?! Ya llevo una hora aquí (suena un crujido) ¿Qué es eso?

**El ducto se rompe y Sonic cae en la habitación en que se encontraba Zelda celebrando. Todas miran a Sonic y este ve a Zelda ahí y a todas las demás**

Sonic: (se levanta tranquilamente, camina hacia Zelda) ¿tú eres Zelda?

Zelda: si soy yo

Sonic: (igual de calmado) bien. Ahora si fueras tan amable podrías ¡CORRER!

**Sonic sujeta a Zelda y huye de la habitación, seguido por las chicas de allí**

Zelda: (sarcásticamente) bien hecho, ahora como salimos

Sonic: déjamelo a mí, tengo un plan

**Sonic saca la caja que le entrego link y se oculta ahí con Zelda**

Zelda: esto no funcionara

Chicas: ¿adónde fueron? Busquemos por allá

(Salen de la caja)

Zelda: vaya no creí que funcionaria

Sonic: yo tampoco

Zelda: espera ¡¿Qué?! O-O

Sonic: nada. (saca el radio) ¿Cloud estas ahí?, tengo a Zelda y me dirijo a sacarlos (no contestan) ¿Cloud? ¡¿Cloud?! ¡MALDITA SEA! (arroja el radio al piso)

Zelda: ¿Qué ocurre?

Sonic: no lo se

**Mientras en la habitación, la cual se encuentra llena de un humo blanco y con Cloud, Dante y link inconscientes. Se abre una pared y entran Marker, Vatii y metal Sonic**

Marker: (viendo al ducto) tal parece que uno escapo. ¡Búsquenlo! No pudo ir muy lejos (Vatii y metal Sonic se van)

Marker: (ve a Cloud moverse) uhm, parece que sigues despierto

Cloud: (apenas) ¿Quién eres?

Marker: mi nombre es Marker

Cloud: Mar…ker… (cae inconsciente)

* * *

**¿sonic salvara a sus compañeros?**

**¿zelda hara algo util?**

**¿que es lo que planea Marker?**

**tendran que esperar al siguiente episodio para saber**


	4. cap 4: el gran escape parte 2

**nuevo episodio final del gran escape**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"**el gran escape" parte 2**

Cloud: Mar…ker (cae inconsciente)

**Marker llama a unos guardias con capuchas para que se lleven a los tres, mientras desde una caja Sonic observa cómo se los llevan sin poder hacer nada**

Sonic: mierda, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Zelda: necesitamos un plan para salvarlos. Por ahora sigámoslos para ver adonde los llevan, para entonces ya tendremos un plan

Sonic: bien pensado

(Comienzan a avanzar dentro de la caja)

**Sonic ya le había contado todo a Zelda y habían acordado trabajar juntos para salvar a sus compañeros. Finalmente todos llegan a un enorme salón que terminaba en una enorme puerta por la que habían entrado Marker y sus guardias junto con los tres idiotas, pero cuando Sonic y Zelda se disponían a pasar por la gran puerta dos guardias encapuchados aparecen detrás de ellos, quitándose las capuchas y desvelando su verdadera identidad, metal Sonic y Vatii, quienes toman la caja de Sonic y la avientan**

Vatii: (observándolos) bueno, ¿van a alguna parte? ¿En serio pensaron que no los veríamos en esta miserable caja?

Sonic: (a Zelda) ¡rápido corre a la habitación antes de que cierre y sigue el plan!

Zelda: ¡estás loco! ¿Que se supone que harás?

Sonic: los voy a vencer, ahora entra

**La habitación se cierra tras de Zelda, quien se oculta en las sombras dejando a Sonic afuera, solo contra Vatii y metal Sonic**

Vatii: JAJAJAJA… ¿vencernos? Escucha bien la última vez tuviste suerte, pero esta vez te haremos pedazos

Sonic: pues denme su mejor golpe

**Dentro de la habitación las cosas no iban mejor, ya que Zelda… ¿ya había sido capturada? (O-O que rápido)**

Marker: inútiles esfuerzos de un princesa inútil (¬¬ dinos algo que no sepamos)

Zelda: ¿Qué harás con ellos?

Marker: lo que debí hacer desde principio, exterminarlos. Así no interferirán

Zelda: ¿interferir con qué?

Marker: eso no es de tu incumbencia

**Fuera de la habitación Sonic tenía sus propios problemas. Vatii descargaba todos sus ataques sobre él, y metal Sonic no le permitía contraatacar ni siquiera cambiar su posición**

Vatii: (perdiendo la razón) ¡vamos! ¡Donde esta esa seguridad que tenías antes! ¡Eh!

Sonic: jajaja… (Empieza a reír)

Vatii: ¡¿de qué te ríes?!

Sonic: del hecho de que estoy a punto de ganar

**De pronto una luz brillante cubre a Sonic y unas gemas aparecen a su alrededor, las chaos emeralds, a su alrededor, culminando en una gran explosión. Lo que provoco que Marker fuese a ver qué ocurría afuera**

Vatii: ¿Qué ocurre?

**Aparece Sonic flotando con el cuerpo amarillo**

Super Sonic: es que era el momento de volverse Super

**Metal Sonic iba a embestir a Sonic a toda velocidad, pero con una velocidad imperceptible incluso para metal Sonic, Sonic se quita del medio y es Vatii quien termina siendo embestido, quedando fuera de combate rápidamente, dejando solo a metal Sonic**

Sonic: terminemos con esto

Metal Sonic: (voz robótica) terminar con esto

**Dentro de la habitación todo salía según el plan de Sonic y Zelda, con la ausencia de Marker, Zelda aprovecho para buscar las armas de los muchachos que había puesto en su escondite, ella misma se había entregado para ocultarlas. ¿Qué cómo las consiguió? Muy simple, momentos antes de que Marker se llevase a Cloud y los demás, Sonic y Zelda se dirigían hacia allá, topándose en su camino con un cuarto bien cerrado, el que tras varios intentos, habían conseguido abrir y recuperar las armas, incluyendo las chaos emeralds. Así Zelda aprovechando el momento se dirigió a despertar a los chicos.**

Zelda: link ¡despierta maldita sea! (comienza a abofetearlo)

Link: ¡ok! ¡Basta! ¡Ya desperté! ¿Qué ocurre?

Zelda: te explico luego debemos despertar al resto

(Se dirigen a los otros dos)

Link: Cloud, despierta (lo mueve)

Cloud: ¿Qué paso? ¡Link!

Zelda: (a dante) oye tú, despierta

Dante: (despierta y mira a Zelda) hola preciosa, ¿estas libre?

Zelda: puaj, en tus sueños

Dante: eso lo veremos (se vuelve a dormir y habla en sueños) hola preciosa

Zelda: ¡que despiertes! (lo golpea en donde no llega el sol)

Dante: gol…golpeas fuerte

Zelda: bien despertaste. Tomen necesitaran esto (les entrega las armas)

Link: ¡bien nuestras armas! Pero ¿y Sonic?

Zelda: ¡es cierto! Él está…

**Mientras fuera de la habitación, Sonic estaba a punto de derrotar a metal Sonic, gracias a su modo Super**

Super Sonic: un ataque más y esto acabara

**Sonic utiliza su "light speed attack", y tal como dice su nombre la velocidad de Sonic era demasiado para metal Sonic, quien se encontraba totalmente indefenso ante los golpes de Sonic, este atacaba ferozmente, para finalmente rematar con su técnica especial el "Sonic wind", Sonic comienza a girar y una ráfaga de energía sale disparada acabando con metal Sonic**

Sonic: je too easy

**Sonic comenzaba a relajarse, cuando comienza a oír unos aplausos a lo lejos, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Marker, quien tras salir de la habitación, estuvo todo este tiempo contemplando la batalla de Sonic**

Marker: muy impresionante. Eres muy poderoso

Sonic: bueno gracias {¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Y por qué desde que apareció mis piernas no dejan de temblar?}

Marker: (observando a Sonic) así que este es el modo Super. Había oído hablar de él, me pregunto si en este estado podrás mantener una pelea al menos interesante

Sonic: (con falsa seguridad) solo espera y veras

Marker: pues te cedo el primer movimiento, a no ser que estés demasiado asustado para hacerlo

**Sonic ataca directamente a Marker y en el último segundo Marker bloquea el golpe de Sonic con su mano y contraataca con un golpe directo en el rostro de Sonic, mandándolo lejos, para finalmente estrellarse con la pared al otro lado del salón**

Sonic: eres bastante fuerte

Marker: esto se pondrá divertido (con una sonrisa psicópata)

**En el interior de la habitación Zelda explicaba la situación a los chicos**

Zelda: …y eso es lo que ocurrió

Dante: ¿Sonic está peleando solo?

Cloud: ¿y ese tipo Marker también está afuera?

Link: ¿estabas festejando? (todos observan a link) ¿Qué?

Zelda: no hay tiempo para eso, debemos ayudar a Sonic

Link: tranquilos solo basta con abrir la puerta (intenta abrirla y no puede) ¿pero qué? ¡No se abre!

Dante: pues abra que derribarla a la fuerza (comienza a disparar a la puerta, pero termina sin un rasguño)

Cloud: necesitaremos algo más fuerte para derribarla, yo me encargare (salta al aire) "meteo" (aparece un enorme meteorito que derriba la puerta) ¡vamos!

Link: usted espere aquí princesa

**Salen fuera de la habitación, solo para encontrar una terrible imagen, un derrotado Sonic en el suelo, siendo pisoteado por un Marker con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro**

Marker: (sin voltearse a verlos) con que ya salieron (se detiene y observa a Sonic) al parecer este Sonic no era tan Super, JAJAJAJA… (Ríe maniáticamente). Entonces… ¿Quién será el siguiente?

* * *

¿sonic seguira con vida?

¿como se enfrentaran a marker?

¿obtendran la victoria?

la respuesta en el siguiente cap


	5. cap 5: la primera derrota

**Capítulo 5**

"**la primera derrota"**

Marker: entonces… ¿Quién será el siguiente?

Link: HIJO DE PUTA

Cloud: ¡no link espera!

**Link ignora a Cloud y se dispone a atacar a Marker**

Marker: ¡ven por mí!

**Link iba a atacar, pero Marker fue más rápido, sujeta a link del cuello y lo azota contra el suelo. Link esta fuera de combate**

Marker: ¿eso es todo? (se burla) ¡aburrido!

Dante: ¡maldito! (comienza a disparar a Marker, golpeando directamente con todos sus tiros) ¿eso fue lo suficientemente divertido para ti?

Marker: no, fue igual de aburrido (las balas comienzan a avanzar por su cuerpo y a salir por sus manos) ¿no tienes nada mejor?

Cloud: (a dante) escucha necesitamos una estrategia si queremos hacer algo, mira esto es lo que haremos… (Le susurra)

Dante: supongo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, se ve que es más fuerte que nosotros, de acuerdo hagámoslo

Marker: lo que sea que planeen no funcionara, ¿Por qué no solo se rinden y me dejan matarlos? Me ahorrarían mucho tiempo

Dante: eso quisieras, aquí comienza el contrataque

**Y así ponían en marcha su plan, dante atacaba frontalmente a Marker con su espada, pero no lograba asestar ningún golpe, Marker era demasiado rápido y esquivaba los ataques de dante**

Marker: no me digan que este era su tan dichoso plan

Cloud: ¡no! ¡Era este!

Marker: ¿Qué?

**Cloud aparece detrás de Marker y lo atraviesa con su espada, al igual que dante, creyendo por fin haber derrotado a Marker**

Dante: ¿funciono?

Cloud: eso parece

Marker: yo no lo creo

Cloud/dante: 0-0 no es posible

Marker: si, es muy posible

**Marker posiciono las palmas de sus manos sobre Cloud y dante, disparando unas ráfagas de energía gigantescas, más que suficiente para matarlos. Pero ambos consiguen sobrevivir apenas**

Cloud: cof…cof… ¿aún sigo vivo? (se ve cubierto de una luz azul) ¿Qué es esto?

Zelda: es el "naryu`s love", es una barrera defensiva la cual puedo crear

Dante: gracias nos salvaste la vida

Marker: solo prolongan lo inevitable, no pueden ganar

Link: (se levanta) ¡eso crees tú!

Sonic: (se levanta también) esto no acaba hasta que nos derrotes a todos

Dante: te demostraremos nuestro poder

Cloud/dante/link/Sonic: ¡LA VERDADERA PELEA INICIA AHORA!

**Nuestros héroes se levantaban preparados para seguir luchando ante este formidable enemigo, pero Marker no parece inmutarse ante ellos**

Marker: JA…JA…JAJAJAJA… (Ríe maniáticamente) no importa si pelean los cuatro junto, aun así no son rivales para mi

Cloud: pues tendremos que comenzar a pelear seriamente

**Sonic se vuelve a transformar nuevamente en Super**

Super Sonic: esta vez el resultado será diferente

Marker: eso lo veremos

**Link saca una máscara y se la coloca, tras un alarido de dolor de link, este cambia su apariencia, sus ropajes se vuelven azules y su cabello blanco**

Fierce deity link: ¡yo soy la fiera deidad!

Marker: ¡pues veamos que tan fiero eres en realidad!

**Una luz purpura cubre el cuerpo de dante y comienza a adoptar una nueva forma, la de un demonio**

demon dante: contempla el poder de un demonio

Marker: ¡ya veremos quien es el verdadero demonio!

**Cloud consigue levantarse y se dirige a Marker**

Cloud: bien Marker. Tal parece que ahora somos nosotros los que tenemos las de ganar, ahora con nuestros poderes combinados te derrotaremos

?: A pesar de que me entretiene el verlos luchar de esta manera, me temo que ya es hora de que intervenga

**Un ser extraño aparece entre Marker y nuestros héroes**

Marker: (se arrodilla) ¿señor?

?: Marker te di una simple orden y no fuiste capaz de seguirla

Marker: lo lamento señor

?: Retírate

Marker: si señor (se va)

Cloud: ¿Quién eres?

?: aun es muy pronto para que lo sepan

Demon dante: ¡no te burles de nosotros!

**Dante y Sonic atacan, pero antes de acertar el golpe ? desaparece **

Super Sonic: ¿adonde fue?

?: me buscaban

(se voltean)

Les dije que es muy pronto para que se enfrenten a mi

**Tras decir esto una ráfaga de viento envía volando a dante y Sonic, ? va hacia ellos y los ataca en el aire cayendo finalmente derrotados y sin sus transformaciones, ? se acerca a ellos y toma las demon souls de dante y las chaos emeralds de Sonic**

Sonic: (en el suelo) de…ja eso

?: trata de detenerme

Cloud: pues nosotros te detendremos. ¡vamos link!

Fierce deity link: ¡si!

**Cloud y link atacan esta vez, ? bloquea la espada de link con su mano y lo golpea en su estomago, link cae de rodillas, mientras que Cloud es detenido del cuello por ? **

?: (sujetando a Cloud) tu pareces prometedor

Cloud: cállate (clava su espada en el pecho de ?)

(arroja a Cloud)

**Link se levanta y vuelve a atacar **

?: deberías haberte quedado en el suelo, habrías estado mejor así

**Desaparece nuevamente y reaparece tras link. **

?: (serio) deberían haberse rendido

**Se cae la mascara de link y se parte por la mitad, link escupe sangre y cae **

Link: (cayendo) la mas…cara de la fiera deidad

?: son todos unos testarudos

Cloud: no nos rendiremos hasta que nos derrotes a todos…cof…cof…aun quedo yo

Zelda: ¡detente! ¡Cloud no puedes ganar! Estas muy herido :´(

?: no te preocupes no los matare, tengo un mejor plan

**Mediante un movimiento de mano de ?, nuestros héroes caen en un portal, como el que los había llevado la primera vez**

?: nos encontraremos de nuevo Cloud

Cloud: si y yo seré quien salga victorioso

(el portal se cierra)


End file.
